Runnin'
by AkatsukiDrak
Summary: Esta vez él sería quien protegería a Thor. Si moría, que fuera con dignidad y no como un cobarde. De lo único que se arrepentía era no haberle dicho la verdad, el haberle dicho que por él… en fin, tal vez en otra vida.


**RUNNIN'**

 **Notas:**

Heme aquí en otro fic que por fin pude terminar de una manera u otra. Y pensé que sería apropiado publicarlo. ¡Segundo fic terminado! (*w*)

La idea vino a mí mientras divagaba en mi examen de Alimentos & Bebidas y después de mi decepción escolar mientras escuchaba la canción Runnin' de Adam Lambert, por eso el título.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía o redacción. Estoy trabajando en ese detalle.

 **Título:** Runnin´

 **Autor (a):** AkatsukiDrak (M.J.Á.É.)

 **Fandom:** Avengers

 **Pairing:** Thor/Loki

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son exclusivamente propiedad de MARVEL (Yo solamente los uso para estos lapsus de escritora)

 **Summary:** Esta vez él sería quien protegería a Thor. Si moría, que fuera con dignidad y no como un cobarde. De lo único que se arrepentía era no haberle dicho la verdad, el haberle dicho que por él… en fin, tal vez en otra vida.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** itsumiminamino1, Miyu, Kaori Lawliet, meikojoker, Scholita.

Gracias por su apoyo en _Amor_.

 **Runnin'**

 **BY:** _**M.J.Á.É.**_

Se lo dedico en especial a __ _ **Centauro Zafiro**_ por su cumpleaños.

 **Runnin'**

.

" _Juntos podemos lograrlo"_

.

La batalla contra Thanos continuaba, el olor a muerte y dolor se impregnaba por cada rincón del lugar y parecía que eso le daba más fuerzas a su enemigo. Uno a uno fueron cayendo. Iron Man... Hawkeye... Black Widow... hasta el Capitán América, los que se consideraban la esperanza del irónicamente... _universo_... estaban perdiendo ¿acaso ese sería su final? No, aún.

Desde el cielo, Loki observaba el caos y la muerte. El campo de batalla se resumía a la destrucción, lo que podría ser la ciudad de New York ahora no era más que un gran cráter en medio de la nada. Recuerda como Thor fue para exigir de su ayuda en la encomienda por proteger a los Nueves Reinos de Thanos, después de todo, él había sido uno de sus servidores. Un esclavo y prisionero. A sí recuerda como se negó también a proporcionar sus conocimientos o algo para ayudarlos.

.

" _Sólo puedo recordar una sombra, siempre detrás de tu grandeza"_

.

Luchando hasta el final, el único que seguía en pie, por así decirlo, era Thor. Sin embargo no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Verlo tendido en el suelo, humillado, él… que nunca se rendía, parecía haberse abandonado ante el titán. Y no pudo evitar que el miedo se alojara en su cuerpo.

—Él se levantará. Siempre lo hace. —trataba de auto convencerse, a sus oídos llegó el sonido del impacto del puño de Thanos contra el mal herido cuerpo del tronador, repetidas veces. Los quejidos de su no hermano le trajeron malos recuerdos, donde la oscuridad le consumía hasta destruirlo. Cuando lo que más anhelaba era la muerte y sin embargo lo que logró mantenerlo con vida habían sido las vivencias _a su lado_. —Vamos Thor, no puedes rendirte. —mordió su labio inferior hasta sangrar, apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se hicieran blancos, lleno de impotencia.

.

 _"No te preocupes hermanito. Yo siempre te protegeré."_

.

—En verdad eres fuerte Asgardiano, —le miraba con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia y maliciosa. —más no lo suficiente.

—No me subestimes. — trató de levantarse dispuesto a soltar un golpe pero solamente recibió de lleno otro puñetazo que lo hizo salir despedido de nuevo al suelo.

— ¿Subestimarte? —Thanos se echó a reír. —Observa a tu alrededor… tus aliados han sido aniquilados, no eran más que escorias de las cuales me tuve que hacer cargo. Simples mortales que se creen dioses. Pero tú…—dijo con desprecio y un semblante de repulsión. — es momento de terminar con la diversión para deleitarme con tu muerte y miseria.

Un gran trueno resonó sustituyendo el imponente gritó de dolor.

.

 _"Recuerda tu lugar hermano"_

.

No sabía que lo había llevado al otro lado de las ruinas de ese lugar, tal vez fue porque no quería ver como su antiguo verdugo hacía lo que viniera en gana con Thor, lastimándolo, hiriéndole hasta… aniquilarlo. ¿Qué podría hacer él? Conocía muy bien la fuerza y el nivel de destrucción de Thanos, así como lo que sucedería, primero el caos que desde tiempos inmemorables amaba, pero después vendrían el dolor, la desolación y por último la destrucción que tanto odiaba. Nunca fue partidario de la violencia, pero dioses, ahora deseaba tener esos deseos de lucha que, los aseir o incluso los gigantes de hielo, tanto se jactaban.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de los escombros removerse, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al arquero, apenas sosteniéndose, salir a través de los restos de construcción con dificultad, demasiado débil para continuar, cayó al suelo.

— ¡Clint!

Loki se arrodilló a su lado, reincorporando su cuerpo sobre su regazo y abrazándolo por los hombros. Con la cabeza hundida en los hombros fríos e inertes. Por alguna razón quiso llorar, el sentimiento de impotencia volvía a él como una bofetada. Él no había deseado esto, de haber sabido que todo eso ocurriría por el simple acto de soltarse de una lanza, hubiera preferido la muerte, pero los _"hubiera"_ no existen. Un hilo de voz entrecortado, apenas con aire, quiso hacerse notar a los oídos del hechicero.

— ¿Clint?

— Thor… Th… or…—con lentitud buscó la mano del hechicero. —Ayú…da…lo—suplicó el arquero antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Sintió como la tierra tembló y al vislumbrar aquel trueno con un sonido ensordecedor supo que Thor estaba en medio de un gran dolor agonizante.

.

 _"Vuelve a casa"_

.

La derrota era inminente, había fallado. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Midgard, a sus amigos. Thor sólo bajó la cabeza, en espera del ataque final, no podía más.

Un gritó salvaje resonó, obligando tanto a Thor como Thanos a desviar la mirada, recibiendo como imagen a Loki saltando hacia adelante con un puño en alto dirigiendo su ataque al titán. Este sin dificultad esquivó el golpe, sin embargo observó a detalle lo que hubiese sucedido de haberlo recibido. Al impactar el puño del hechicero sobre el suelo, una gran cantidad de energía se liberó provocando enormes y profundas grietas.

Por un momento el pelinegro se detuvo a observar a Thor. Sobre el cuerpo del dios había polvo, cenizas y sangre. Nunca creyó posible el día que lo vería de esa forma. Al descubrir como un par de estacas le atravesaban, su sangre hirvió. Un nudo de aprensión se asentó en la boca del estómago.

— ¡No dejaré que te acerques a él! — anunció con mordacidad, volviéndose hacia el otro sin apartar una mirada llena de decisión de su rostro.

Thanos solamente observaba con burla, la situación se había vuelto sumamente interesante.

— ¡¿Por qué estás aquí!? ¡Huye Loki! —gritó el rubio a pleno pulmón. — ¡Tú no...!

— Lo sé.

— Entonces... ¡¿Por qué!? ¡Vete de aquí!

No, no, no. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Loki? Sabía que no era rival para Thanos y que el pelinegro lo afirmara, hacía peor la situación. Lo que menos deseaba era que Loki se expusiera, no soportaría si algo le sucediera. Trató de levantarse pero sus heridas junto con las estacas que atravesaban su cuerpo no le permitieron moverse.

.

 _"Es una locura hermano"_

.

— Estoy aquí porque así lo quiero.

Era cierto. Nadie le había obligado a plantarse allí con su nueva faceta de héroe. Sin haberlo pensado, ni siquiera meditarlo. No quería que Thanos siguiera lastimando al rubio. Pero se trataba de convencer que su manera de actuar se debía porque sólo por una vez no quería quedarse atrás, estaba harto de siempre ver la espalda de Thor en toda su magnificencia, tener que ser la sombra. Ya no más.

.

 _"¿Lo es? ¡¿Lo es!?"_

.

Esta vez el sería quién protegería a Thor. Si moría, que fuera con dignidad y no como un cobarde. Tomando una posición de combate, no tenía arma alguna, por lo cual sería una pelea a mano limpia, con su magia por supuesto.

— Tu oponente soy yo Thanos.

— ¿Piensas detenerme, tú? —el titán únicamente atinaba a ver la situación con gracia, jamás se le atravesó por la mente que su pequeño juguete lo retaría. —Entonces hagámoslo.

Las miradas de ambos chocaban con fuerza, esperando el primer ataque, grande fue la sorpresa de Thor al ver que el primer ataque dirigido por Loki no era hacia el titán, sino hacia las estacas que lo apresaban. Unos segundos después sentía como una calidez reconfortante rodeaba su cuerpo. ¡Loki lo estaba curando!

— Maldita escoria—al ver las intenciones del hechicero, con un movimiento de su mano envió una ráfaga de energía, el sonido del choque le hizo sonreír, estaban acabados.

Pero Loki es más rápido, y antes de que el ataque llegara a ellos, ha levantado un campo de energía que les protege de cualquier daño. Thanos no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un golpe en la mandíbula le hace salir despedido hacia el cielo y sin esperar el hechicero aparece sobre él para propinarle otro puñetazo en donde su mano está rodeada de sólido y poderoso hielo, liberando todo su odio y rabia, el titán choca contra la tierra levantando una estela de polvo.

— ¿Qué demon…?— regresa su vista hacia el tronador y ve como otro Loki mantiene el campo de energía y que a su lado hay un agujero, seguramente el que ha usado el original para llegar a él y atacarlo. —Un clon… veamos hasta dónde puedes divertirme.

Tras unos segundos el choque entre las fuerzas volvió a presentarse. Sería una batalla inmemorable, donde Loki Laufeyson demostraría de lo que era capaz.

.

" _Crees conocer el dolor, ya sabrás lo que se siente esperar algo tan dulce como el dolor"_

.

Thanos estaba más que sorprendido, estaba atónito, jamás esperó que esa escoria que una vez le había servido fuera tan poderoso. Loki era rápido, experto en el combate y la estrategia. Ninguno de sus golpes o hechizos los lanzaba en vano, cada uno tenía un propósito y si fallaba uno, no había problema porque ya estaba otro que le sustituyera. Autos, restos de los edificios salían disparados en todas direcciones. Ambos se dan un puñetazo al rostro, la energía los envía en direcciones contrarias.

Debía admitirlo, el hechicero imponía fuerza, poder y era brutal. El sabor metálico inundó sus sentidos ¿acaso era sangre? ira, rabia y odio lo inundaron, él no podía sangrar era imposible. ¡Era Thanos, destructor de galaxias! Y nadie iba a ser más poderoso que él. Ladeó el rostro para observar como su oponente se volvía poner de pie. Basta de juegos.

— ¡Tengo que hacer algo! —pensó con latente preocupación, a cada instante sentía su cuerpo más débil, todos esos hechizos no eran gratis, necesitaban mucha energía para poder ejecutarlos, cada bocanada de aire le provocaba un dolor lacerante en todo su cuerpo, una parte por las heridas provocadas por Thanos y otros por el incesante uso de magia. — ¡No puedo dejarlo así!

Si continuaba así, no iba a durar más tiempo, tenía que terminar todo esto. El sonido del aire cortándose le aviso del potente golpe que se dirigía a él. Esquivando muy apenas el ataque, consiguió poner distancia entre ambos. Invocando el hielo logró que de la tierra brotaran estalagmitas, lamentablemente el dolor de sus heridas lo distraen, perdiendo la concentración, distracción que utiliza Thanos para tomarle del cabello y propinarle varios golpes en medio del pecho, sacándole el aire y rompiéndole más huesos, para después lanzarlo lejos quedando inerte en la tierra del lugar.

.

 _"Debes estar desesperado para venir a pedir mi ayuda"_

.

— Detente... por favor, —masculló entre dientes abatido con voz ronca y apenas audible. — No… no lo hagas Loki.

Thor seguía tumbado boca abajo, únicamente podía observar la épica batalla, jamás había visto esa ferocidad en su hermano incluso no creyó posible verlo en su forma jotün en todo su esplendor, que al utilizar sus ataques o defensas de hielo inconscientemente cambiaba su tersa piel por la armadura natural de hielo puro. La demostración de poder era increíble. Pero la opresión en el pecho no desaparecía, parecía que Loki era inmune a los golpes del titán pero el clon que estaba a su lado mostraba todas las señales del profundo dolor que sentía el original.

De repente escucha como el clon emite un grito de dolor provocando que tanto él como el campo de fuerza desaparezcan. Rápidamente la mirada se dirige hacia el verdadero Loki, recibiendo como imagen como este era lanzado por Thanos finalizando con un fuerte golpe en el suelo, cansado y mal herido. Thor no puede evitar pensar en lo peor.

—¡Loki! ¡Loki! ¡NO! —gritaba desesperado casi rayando en la histeria, trata de levantarse sin embargo su cuerpo hace caso omiso, si bien el pelinegro trató de curar sus heridas no era lo suficiente como para que volviera al campo de batalla. — ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡LOKI!

El dolor era insoportable y sin darse cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la oscuridad lo consumió con el último pensamiento de que no había podido salvar a Loki.

.

 _"Si me traicionas... te mataré"_

.

—Esto se ha acabado— Thanos se acercó al cuerpo inerte del hechicero para patearlo mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa que destilaba satisfacción y malicia. Sólo restaba acabar con el dios del trueno, mientras caminaba para dirigirse hacia él.

—Oh, no, Thanos. Esto…—sonó la voz débil pero firme de Loki. —esto aún no se acaba.

Lentamente volvió la cabeza, para mirar por encima del hombro y poder ver ante él la figura del pelinegro rodeada de un resplandor verde mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, cada una de las heridas estaban curadas, tanta era la energía pura que se podían apreciar pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

—No entiendo. ¿Cómo algo tan débil sigue resistiendo? Sabiendo… que morirá— sólo fruncía el ceño mientras veía cómo Loki volvía a crear un nuevo campo de energía alrededor de Thor, ¿por qué seguía luchando? ¿qué le daba fuerzas para continuar? Enviando de nuevo una esfera de energía contra el hechicero, pero este sin mucho esfuerzo absorbió sin más el ataque y entonces se dio cuenta que en medio de su pecho sobresalía la gema del alma. ¡¿Cómo la consiguió!? Por alguna razón esa mirada llena de tranquilidad provocó en el titán desconcierto y por primera vez sintió lo que era el miedo.

Él no sería el perdedor. No esta vez. Pelearía, pelearía así le destrozarán el cuerpo, no sentía miedo por su vida, su único pensamiento era que, si el moría, todo lo que había hecho por proteger a Thor sería en vano. No estaba dispuesto a ceder. Y ahora con el poder de la gema podría terminar con esta batalla.

— Porque no permitiré que destruyas lo último que me queda, mi tesoro más preciado.

De la nada, poderosas cadenas de luz atraparon al titán, trató de liberarse sin embargo todo intento fue inútil. Un vórtice luminoso hizo presencia, tragándose todo a su alrededor, Loki trató de mantener el campo de fuerza alrededor de Thor sintiendo como las ondas expansivas dificultaban la ejecución del hechizo, las cadenas que en ese momento aprisionaban a Thanos lentamente lo arrastraron a su prisión e inevitablemente fue absorbido por el vórtice que al cumplir su cometido se cerró la gran columna de energía pura.

Todo había terminado, la gema se rompió en mil pedazos liberando a Loki del poder dejándolo completamente sin fuerzas. Lentamente camino hasta el rubio que todavía permanecía inconsciente, mejor así, siguió… trastabillando en varias ocasiones hasta caer de rodillas enfrente de él.

.

" _¡Tu destino era morir!"_

.

Thanos no pudo verlo venir, desde el primer ataque, Loki supo que nunca podría matar al otro, tener como aliada a la misma muerte significaba gran ventaja pero… sellarlo, apresarlo, eso podía hacerlo. Por eso durante toda la batalla se concentró en conjurar el hechizo necesario para activar la gema del alma, no sabría que hubiera hecho si Clint no se la hubiese entregado. Ahora todo había acabado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, atrajo el cuerpo de Thor mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Perdóname, —sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron una tras otra. —no te preocupes, yo lo repararé…

Sellando aquella promesa con un beso, un simple roce de labios, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla del tronador, memorizando los detalles de su rostro, seguramente sería la última vez que lo vería y deseaba llevarse un grato recuerdo para variar.

.

 _"Por el amor, nace el sacrificio"_

.

Con sus últimas fuerzas y reservas de magia logró recitar el hechizo de la reencarnación.

Era una pena que se necesitara un sacrificio.

Sólo por esta ocasión, él haría lo correcto y le tenía sin cuidado. De lo único que se arrepentía era no haberle dicho la verdad a Thor, el haberle dicho que por él… en fin, tal vez en otra vida.

.

 _"Así que no importa lo que suceda, siempre recuerda que... te amo"_

.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Acepto comentarios, críticas/críticas constructivas y/o sugerencias.**

 **MÁS Notas:**

Si llegaron hasta el final… ¡WOW! Muchísimas gracias (w).

Como se habrán dado cuenta en esta ocasión nuestro caballero en resplandeciente armadura fue Loki, la razón más que nada es porque siempre me lo ponen en damisela en apuros y… ¡pues no! de vez en cuando tiene que demostrar que él puede proteger con todo a sus seres queridos.

¡Es todo! ¡Cambio y fuera! (◕‿-)/"


End file.
